


cold lips & goosepimples

by maketea



Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: chat noir thinks it'd be funny to wake his lady up with cold kisses.she never really understood his humour.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: hotel suite/apartment superhero shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813561
Comments: 17
Kudos: 242





	cold lips & goosepimples

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note: this is based off a really dumb headcanon i have where established relationship ladynoir rent out a hotel suite every two months or so and spent time together as a couple,, they wear fake masks and stuff to make sure their identities are still safe while they cuddle and Be In Love tm

Ladybug woke up to something cold pressed against her cheek. She didn’t need to open her sticky eyes to know  _ he _ was up to something.

“Chat Noir.” She swatted at his face. “ _ Stooop. _ ”

He loomed over her, body obstructing the tall hotel windows while he kissed her some more. “But you’re so  _ cute _ .”

_ “Nnnng.” _

She made little effort to move, but still craned her neck as far from him as she could. His lips followed, never too far behind, and reached for whatever skin he could find. Freckles, nose, chin, jaw. Chat Noir held her closer to him, one arm around her waist. 

“Why are your lips so cold?” she mumbled.

“I brushed my teeth.”

“Ugh, so early?”

“It’s 9AM, My Lady.” He pecked below her ear.

She jolted. “Cold!”

As they settled into their hotel room the night before, Ladybug knew she brought a rather poor choice of pyjamas. Their suite was beautiful — a double bed with crimson sheets and a tin of tea bags on the counter — but the tall windows weren’t particularly good at keeping out draughts. Sleeping, however, wasn’t much of a problem. Even though Ladybug’s wet hair made her shiver, and her bare arms were rife with goosepimples, Chat Noir was _ever so_ _warm_ , and he let her snuggle right up to him and stroked her back until she fell asleep.

Too bad her warm kitty-cat woke up the next morning to  _ betray her _ .

Chat Noir kissed down from there, and buried his face into the crook of her neck. The tip of his nose pressed a chilly spot into her jugular. “Don’t you want to have breakfast?”

“It’s too early.” She pushed at his shoulders through the duvet.  _ “Stooop.” _

Then the weight against her balled up fists lifted, and Chat Noir left her alone. Ladybug peeked up at him. 

"As you wish," he said. 

It was never usually that easy. Still, Ladybug would never turn her nose up at the little blessings life gave her. She dismissed the scrutiny, and reached up to cradle her boyfriend's cheek. Perhaps she could coax him back into bed. If she cuddled close to him like the night before, she might not even mind his cold lips on her cheek, her jaw, her neck…

Chat Noir yanked the duvet off her.

A flash of cold air hit her arms, and Ladybug shrieked. Overnight, the room temperature dropped greatly. Her old goosebumps were nothing. The ones — the new ones — that erupted across her arms, her legs, even on her cheeks — though fair and almost invisible — made her jerk up, eyes blown wide. She snatched feebly for the duvet, but he had thrown it on the floor. 

"Chat Noir, I'm gonna start crying,” she said.

In return, he chuckled, and dropped himself beside her. The bed creaked in sympathy, especially as he twisted around to lie on his side. She glared at him, and jumped when his hand came to rest on the slip of gooseflesh between her pyjama bottoms and singlet. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold.

"You got the chills, Bugaboo?"

Her glare deepened. She considered breaking up with him, but he booked their suite for three nights, and she wasn't about to share a bed with her ex for that long.

"I will make you sleep on the floor tonight,” she decided more appropriate.

Once again, he chuckled. He certainly knew he won. Ladybug wouldn’t have been able to go back to sleep even if she wanted to.

But then, as what felt like an almost apologetic gesture, he wrapped his arms around Ladybug, and pulled her into his chest. She wriggled closer, pressing her cheek against his black T-Shirt, and accepted his heat with a sigh. She was still mad at him, even when he started stroking her back like he did whenever they were about to fall asleep.

“You’re the worst, kitty,” she mumbled while hugging him.

“Do I still have to sleep on the floor?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to cheer myself up because i was feeling sad so sorry if this just gets tastelessly fluffy i needed my ladynoirs
> 
> twitter: maketca  
> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
